Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the bonding and debracketing of dental brace brackets to and from teeth, respectively, and more particularly, to a dental brace bracket bonding and debracketing tool and method of using the tool to effect the bonding and debracketing operation.
One of the best known techniques for realigning misaligned teeth is by using braces which include multiple bracket members attached to an appropriate location on each tooth with cooperating wire support members or bands attached to the brackets in order to urge the teeth into proper alignment over a period of time. Each of the dental brace brackets comprises a central groove and outwardly extending flanges positioned in oppositely-disposed relationship on one face, and a backing or contact surface on the opposite face in order to permit bonding of the bracket to a tooth. Various adhesives known in the art, including heat-sensitive bonding agents, are used to secure the dental brace brackets to the teeth in a rigid fashion in order to facilitate realignment of the teeth through pressure applied by the bands attached to the brackets.
One of the problems realized in applying dental brace brackets to the respective teeth of a patient is that of aligning the brackets in a proper manner on the teeth to properly orient the bracket grooves in order that the retaining wires or bands attached to the brackets by registration with the grooves exert pressure in the desired direction and intensity to achieve straightening of the teeth in the proper manner. Since the dental brace brackets are quite small, manipulation into proper position on each tooth in the proper location is difficult, and it is preferred to use a tool or device of some description which is capable of engaging and manipulating the bracket in order to accomplish this result. It is also difficult to remove the dental brace brackets without the use of such a tool, and furthermore, heat must generally be applied to the brackets in order to alter the bonding material which secures the brackets to the teeth. Additionally, the heat must be applied in such intensity and in such a manner so as to provide minimum discomfort to the patient, particularly in areas of the mouth where a tooth or teeth may be sensitive due to earlier treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved dental brace bracket bonding and debracketing tool which is characterized by a heating device such as a soldering iron having a shaped heating element tip and a cooperating retainer means extending from the heating device adjacent the heating element tip and biased away from the tip, to facilitate urging of the retainer means toward the heating element tip against the bias, and engaging a dental brace bracket at at least two points for either bonding onto a tooth or debracketing from a tooth, as desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved dental brace bracket bonding and debracketing tool which is light in weight, easily manipulated, and which is characterized by a heat source, a cooperating heating element and a heat shield, the heat of which heating element can be carefully controlled as to intensity and the heating element further including a heating element tip and a retainer means extending from the tool in close proximity to the heating element tip and positioned in normally biased relationship away from the heating element tip and capable of being urged toward the heating element tip by the hand of the user to engage a dental brace bracket with the heating element tip and retainer means for positioning the bracket on a tooth, or debracketing the bracket from a tooth, as desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved dental brace bracket bonding and debracketing tool which is characterized by a heating device having a heating element, a heat shield and a heating element tip extending from one end for engagement with the groove of a dental brace bracket, and an elongated retainer extending from the heating device adjacent the heating element tip in normally biased configuration away from the heating element tip for engagement with a flange of the dental brace bracket in order to secure the bracket at at least two points between the retainer and heating element tip for bonding the bracket to a tooth and debracketing the bracket from the tooth, as desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of bonding dental brace brackets used for supporting metal bands or wires in braces, to teeth, which includes engaging the bracket with a heating element tip extending from a heating device and a cooperating retainer, also extending from the heating device in close proximity to the heating element tip; placing an adhesive material on the back or contact surface of the bracket; positioning the bracket in a desired location on the tooth by manipulating the heating device; applying a specified amount of heat through the heating element tip to activate the bonding agent applied to the bracket under circumstances where hardening of the adhesive is catalyzed by heat; and removing the retainer and heating element tip from the bracket.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for debracketing dental brace brackets used for supporting metal bands in braces, from teeth, which includes the steps of engaging the bracket at at least two points with the heating element tip of a heating device such as a soldering iron and a retaining means cooperating with the heating element tip; applying an appropriate amount of heat to the bracket to alter or loosen the adhesive which bonds the bracket to the tooth; and removing the bracket from the tooth by manipulating the heating device.